Aprendiendo con Mama Lovi
by Become one with Makita
Summary: Joder por que Antonio tuvo que irse y dejarle a los latinos a el solo? encima tenia que enseñarles de cultura gastronomica


**Advertencia: Hetalia no me pertenece, Pero este Latin Hetalia si a mi y una amiga. Y perdon pero no se hablar chileno…**

Ese día era perfecto. El cielo estaba despejado sin una nube, dejando ver su color celeste en su esplendor, el sol brillaba con fuerza pero sin dar demasiado calor, pequeñas brisas de viento correteaban de vez en cuando por los jardines de aquella gran mansión que parecía un palacio. El sol de colaba por los grandes ventanales, que estaban descubiertos por que hace poco habían corrido las cortinas.

En 2 de las habitaciones de aquella gran mansión estaban descansando las pequeñas colonias españolas, una habitación para las niñas y otra para los niños. En el caso de las niñas, la guatemalteca de ojos verdes se encontraba cómodamente dormida con sus sabanas en perfecto orden con la costariquense y la nicaragüense(que tenia su inseparable colibrí en la cabeza dormido) dormidas a su lado, que a pesar de ellas tener su propia cama, siempre dormía con su hermana centroamericana, la boliviana de piel oscura se encontraba dormida profundamente con todas sus sabanas desparramadas, igual caso con la argentina del rizo pero ella estaba cubierta totalmente por sus sabanas, y la venezolana estaba cómodamente dormida en su camita.

En el caso de los chicos. El chileno se encontraba cómodamente dormido en su cama, aunque Perú estaba dormido a los pies de esta, Ecuador estaba dormido aunque se le notaba cierta cara de disgusto por cierto panameño(con su linda ranita ensima) que le estaba jalando su cola de guacamayo, el mexicano de rizo estaba compartiendo la cama con el rubio hondureño y con el pequeño El salvador, los hermanos paraguay y Uruguay estaban dormidos juntos, el venezolano estaba cómodamente dormido en su cama tapado todo el cuerpo con las sabanas, lo mismo el caso del cubano y colombiano, y Republica dominicana estaba dormido bien cómodo en su camita.

Para todos ellos, el sol de colaba por las ventanas de una manera bien molesta, pero les daba flojera ir a cerrar las cortinas, que ayer por la noche olvidaron cerrar. Las habitaciones estaban a ambos extremos de un largo pasillo que era decorado por ventanales y hermosas pinturas y obras de artes, los zócalos del suelo eran de un hermoso y brillante marfil. Sin que las pequeñas futuras naciones se dieran cuenta, aquellos que eran sus padres, comenzaron a venir y sus pasos se sentían en aquellos suelos, Lovino, como siempre iba hasta la habitación de las niñas, Antonio a la de los niños, a avisar que ya tenían que levantarse.

El italiano sureño se poso delante de la puerta y abrió esta con fuerza, provocando un gran estruendo cuando choco con la pared –Haber ya levántense holgazanas! Hoy les toca lecciones con Antonio! –grito haciendo que todas se alarmasen y se despertaran de sopetón.

Antonio abrió la puerta sin previo aviso –Haber mis niñitos hoy les toca estudiar con el jefe! –dijo el castaño con su común alegría. Los machitos se despertaron poco a poco, bostezando.

El hondureño se paro frente al español y con su común cara de sueño le pregunto –que hay de desayunar?

Luego de haberse cambiado y desayunado, y un rico desayuno echo por el Reino de España, viendo que el día estaba tan bonito, España guió a sus colonias latinas al jardín donde se llevarían a cabo sus lecciones. El jardín sin duda era la parte mas hermosa de todo ese palacio, había huertos mayormente de trigo y tomates y tambien de otras frutas y verduras y cereales, algunos estaban maduros, otros aun sin madurar. Tenían una gran fuente con una escultura en medio que soltaba una muy cristalina y limpia agua, también había una gran sección de aquel gran jardín que se dedicaba a las flores, todas distintas y de distintos colores y aromas, había grandes árboles donde debajo había mesas con sillones y algunas con hamacas donde tomar la merienda, también un gran pozo de agua, donde cierto peruano se callo una vez.

Cada uno tomo asiento alrededor del pizarrón que había puesto el español. Como siempre todos corrieron a ocupar las sillas que podían agarrarse de las mesas que había bajo los árboles, Ecuador y Colombia eran los únicos que estaban sobre las ramas de un árbol, con buena vista a la pizarra, y los demás no les quedo otra que sentarse en el pasto –Hoy no voy a darles lecciones de idioma, sino de cultura, de gastronomía! –decía el español sonriente mirando a sus colonias, y al Italiano que estaba sentado en una silla con Uruguay, Paraguay y Argentina encima –Podemos empezar con el tomate, el cual es un fruto de un notable color rojo que los cultiva mucho Luís, aquí en Europa tuvo mucho éxito –dijo España señalando al peruano y luego al huerto de tomates de mas en el fondo del jardín –El maíz es una planta de granos que es de las tierras de Daniel, aquí también tuvo éxito –El español señalo a México el cual sonrió orgulloso –Podemos seguir con…

El chileno levanto su manita y miro al español –España tengo hambre quiero una babarua

-Oye recién acabamos de almo –El español se detuvo al escuchar los pasos de un hombre entrando por el jardín y que se acerco a su oído a susurrarle algo –Mi hermana me necesita? –Miro a sus colonias que le miraban extrañado, quien les enseñaría con sus sabios conocimientos de comida? –Lo siento chicos en un rato vuelvo, Lovino podrías seguir tu? –Pregunto listo para irse antes que dijera que no

-Que! Y yo por que maldición! –Grito el italiano enfadado con el castaño

-Os amo~ nos vemos al rato –Dijo saliendo del jardín con aquel hombre

Apenas España salio el silencio inundo el lugar, ni siquiera piaba el colibrí de la pelirroja-castaña, y todas las colonias miraban al italiano, el cual comenzaba a molestarse con la mirada de tantos niños puesta en el, parecía como que lo devorasen… El italiano se cruzo de brazos y volteo a otro lado, pero le seguían viendo, y ya arto de la situación, dejo a los hermanitos y a la argentina en el suelo y se dirigió a la pizarra –Muy bien ustedes ganan entonces seguimos pero dejen de mirarme así bastardos!

El morenito dominicano –Aunque sea sabes que nos iba a decir papa España?

El italiano se quedo mudo y comenzó a tartamudear. No tenia idea de que otras cosas iba a hablarles España, pero no podía quedar mal frente a sus hijos… un momento no eran sus hijos!... solo les tenia aprecio –pues era de gastronomía… y soy un experto en eso así que les enseñare! Emmm por donde empiezo… -dijo pensativo.

El pequeño salvador comenzó a moverse de un lado al otro tratando de captar la atención del italiano –Yo yo yo quiero yooo! –decía gritando y moviendo sus manos, pero al parecer no le vio.

-Muy bien empecemos por Valeria –Dijo Lovino señalando a la argentina que solo sonrió feliz.

-Mierda –mascullo el pequeño, pensando que talvez era invisible…

-El vino es hecho con uvas de las regiones sureñas, Valeria, tus lobos Mendoza y San Juan tienen para muchos vinos de excelente calidad, además que es altamente nutritivo, y como es mas comercial es mas barato que el agua. Viene de familia, desde mi abuelo y mi hermano también, nos llevamos mejor con el vino intenso. Su proceso es ponerlo en un caldero y se lo calienta y de ahí se lo destila y así se vuelve bastante puro y de buena calidad y emborracha bien rápido –Dijo esto ultimo Lovino pensando en las vergüenzas que paso borracho –Ahora vamos a hablar del pan. Esta el pan negro echo de centeno, que es mucho mas duradero para los comerciantes por que puede ser hecho en frió y mas barato, y duro aunque aveces se lo soporta con alguna que otra comida. Y el pan blanco, que es mucho mas delicioso, pero mas caro, y esta hecho de trigo.

-Y que me dices del queso que hace Suiza? Ya sabes el rubio ese tan genial de las armas –dijo Chile, que le tenia cierto aprecio a Vash.

-Ah… si el bastando que nos corre a mi y a Feliciano de sus tierras, maldito –decía susurrando con rencor el sureño –Bueno el queso se hace apartar de la leche de bovinos y es fácil de adquirir y pocas veces se pudre. El queso de cabra es bien delicioso.

-Quiero irme –dijo Saulito molesto.

-Te aguantas crió! Bueno hablemos de la pasta es mayormente hecha con harina, agua, sal y huevo, luego se lo mete al agua caliente y tenemos aquellos platos tan deliciosos que comemos a la noche. También con la harina puede hacerse pizza, que como ven se le puede poner todo lo que se guste. También se pueden hacer empanadas, de esas que tanto le gustan a Livia, y se las puede rellenar con lo que sea –Dijo Lovino mencionando a la Bolivianita. Lovino noto que Guatemala y México se estaban pegando –Oigan bastardos pónganme atención les estoy explicando lo que el bastando de España me pidió que les enseñe! –El castaño del rizo se acerco a ambos niños pero en ese momento el mexicano le dio un manotazo en la cara a la niña de ojos verdes que la dejo llorando, Romano horrorizado cargo a la niña en brazos y miro acusadoramente al de pelo negro y rizo –estas castigado idiota –le dijo antes de ir a revisar a la guatemalteca dentro de la casa.

-Que! Que pedo si ella empezó wey! –dijo Daniel ofendido mientras hacia pucheros e iba con Argentina.

Arriba del árbol aun estaban Ecuador y Colombia, el colombiano al ver que todos sus hermanos se iban quiso bajar pero era demasiado alto para el –Fabián me bajas de aquí por favor? –le pidió a su bipolar hermanito de cabello castaño y rizo.

Fabián le miro y le tomo de los brazos para bajarlo lentamente mientras agitaba sus alitas –Claro! –dijo para luego depositarle en el suelo y luego también dejarse caer en el.

La costariquense se fue a lado de su querido hermanito chileno y le tomo del brazo. Este como siempre se sonrojo pero comenzó a caminar con ella pegada a su brazo –Macarena vamos a buscar babarua –ella asintió y se fueron caminando a la cocina.

El salvador, Peru, Nicaragua, los hermanos Venezuela, Bolivia, Paraguay, Uruguay, Cuba, Honduras, Panama habian quedado solitos ahí en el jardin, hasta que la Nicaragüense se paro sobre una mesita y dijo –Vamos a hacer desmadre en la sala! –habia dicho para luego salir corriendo. A lo que los otros la siguieron con todas las intenciones de romper todo en la casa y divertirse.

-Saulo, nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver he? No quiero que mama toño nos castigue a nosotros.

-Seguro Michelle –y los Venezuelas se fueron a la amplia biblioteca de aquella mansión.

**Omake**

-Waaaa Romano que a pasado aquí! –grito el español encolerizado al ver la sala echa un desastre y a un italiano con una guatemalteca dormidos.

-Joder! Maldición! Que ha pasado aquí! –dijo espantado al ver semejante desorden.

Los responsables de aquel desastre comenzaron a caminar lentamente de puntillas para no ser descubiertos.

-Ustedes vengan aquí! –grito el español persiguiendo a los latinos que se estaban escapando.

_**M dio la idea viendo el special d Spice and Wolf xD**_


End file.
